How to tell if your friend is a magical
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: RETIRE OF NARU FINDS OUT! Naru and some others are suspicious of Usagi and her friends... thank god for the internet! (My attempt at humor) Next chapter: Ikuo
How to tell if your friend is a Magical

disclaimer! I only own the plot, this fake website and my oc

A tall green eyed, long natural blue hair, pink eyes, girl sat at her computer and and just hit the ´submit website´button on her laptop, she was sure she was going to get a good grade on this project.

¨Sensi!¨ She called.  
¨Yes?¨ The sensei replied.

¨I just finished my website.¨ The girl said. ¨It should be available¨  
¨What is the name?¨  
¨How to Tell if your Friend is a Magical Girl.¨ The girl said. ¨I made it because of all the magical girl teams there are here in Tokyo, and I have no doubt that they have some friends that they hang out with that are non-Magical girl.¨

¨I see, I'll be sure to check it out.¨

Naru was sick and tired of Usagi ditching her for no reason, and if she did have a reason, it was probably to hang out with Mamoru. Naru looked over to her friend who had just made a website, in her class, considered asking what it was, but decided against it.

´I´ll see if there is anything online.´ Naru thought. ´With all the teams of Magical girls there are in Tokyo, I'm sure there's something online about this.´

¨Mom! I'm home!¨ Naru yelled, she ran to her room, and opened up her laptop, she searched ´how can I tell if my friend is a Magical Girl?´

Very few responses came up only a few websites. The first one was ´Is my sister a magical girl?´ The description said ´Come to this sight if you want to know why your sister is always tired, up late, or has sudden unplanned outings with her friends? Is your sister coming home with bruises more often, cuts, and even gashes?´

Naru sighed in frustration, nope, not the site she wanted, she scrolled down, the next site she saw was titled ´My friend is a magical girl´ Naru smiled, and clicked on the site link, however she was disappointed to find out it was a fanfiction site, containing stories of people who lead normal lives, despite the fact her/his friend is a magical girl.

Naru clicked the ´back´ button. She scrolled through the sites and saw a website titled ´How to tell if your friend is a magical girl.´ Hopfull this wasn't just a fanfiction site, she clicked on it, she rejoiced, it wasn't a fanfiction site!  
Naru read it.

 _Does your friend ditch you for no apparent reason? Is she in an apparent abusive situation? Have you brought up her random scars? What was her reaction? Was she thankful you noticed? Did she try to hide it? Is she hanging out with people she normally wouldn't hang out with if she_ _was_ _a magical girl? What were her values before all this happened? How were her grades? Are they better? Or worse? Is she hanging out with a guy that she either absolutely hated? And is now head over heels for? Is she daydreaming more often? Does she seem more confident in herself?_

 _If you answered yes to all of these questions, then more than likely your friend is a magical girl, what team she's involved with, now we can't help you with that, your on your own._

´Well, Usagi´s grades has been falling...´ Naru thought ´And she did despised Mamoru before, and now those two are inseparable!´

 _How long did the change take? Did the two take a liking around the estimated time the heroine team came to be? Or did it take a couple of months?  
_ ´Well, Usagi and Mamoru did take a few months to reach an agreeable state, or was it just a cover up...´ Naru thought. ´Hmmmmmmmm… I guess it was about a year for the too to get together, the same time the sailor senshi started to slowly accept Tuxedo mask as an alli...´ Naru thought. ´And about a few months after it was obvious Sailor Moon and Tuxedo mask were in a relationship...´

 _Has your friend been obsessed with a particular Heroine in Tokyo? Claiming to be her friend, or sister even? Even Though that sister has never been home? Have you brought up this ´sister´ to your friends parents? If so, were they confused?  
Once again, if you answered yes to all these questions, your friend is a magical girl, now, dealing with a magical girl can be tough, your friend can go through multiple periods of depression, paranoia, and extreme nervousness. _

_Now, when your friend does go through these times, be with her, be patient with her, and all and all, don't let her onto your suspicions, she will only stop hanging out with you, stop picking up your phone calls, and answering your texts. if she doesn't reply, don't go the the nearest magical girl fight right away,don't ask her where she is, and_ _don't at any cost_ _say your calling the cops, as of that will only risk her trust in you, for all you know she has PTSD and is not ready and she may never be, ready to talk to you about it._

 _We hope this information will be helpful to you, if it was, feedback will be greatly appreciated, and we also hope that this information will help you maintain a stable relationship with your magical girl friend, now good luck, and spread this info with other magical girl´s friends._

Naru sighed, grateful she had her suspicions confirmed, and even tips on how to deal with Usagi, Naru looked copied this link, and sent it to Umino, who also was suspicious and planned to confront Usagi about them, but she had advised against it.

¨NARU! DINNER!¨ Her mom yelled.

¨Comming!¨ Naru yelled That night, the dinner table was filled with confidence and peace knowing her friend was in safe hands, and she was also capable of protecting herself.


End file.
